


A High School's Cliché- Romeo and Juliet

by Miyucchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, Drama, Fluff, M/M, maybe I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: TIK Academy is well known throughout the country for it’s perfect interpretations and actors. However the Academy soon finds itself parting when they realize that their designated play is the classical-Romeo and Juliet.They soon realize that they share very different opinions about the play. Because of this the school soon sees itself separating into two major side.-The Romantics: The leader of this group, Alfred Jones can’t think of anything better than Romeo and Juliet. He thinks of it as a tragic play. A beautiful tale of two youths who conquer and seize the hatred between their two hateful families with their love.-And the Realists: However the leader of the Realists, Arthur Kirkland thinks differently. He can’t think of anything more stupid and naive, than Romeo and Juliet. He thinks of it as a meaningless play. An idiotic story about shallow lust, a tale about the stupidity of youth.However what will happen when these two people with opposing views meet off stage?





	A High School's Cliché- Romeo and Juliet

_{First Person P.O.V}_

 

_TIK Academy. An academy well known for it’s famous interpretations and cast. It’s known to organize several successful plays better than any other Theatre Arts School in the country. It’s said that no graduate from this school has had a failing career as an actor. It’s been said that it’s plays are as unique and memorable as they can get._

 

_Or so I thought._

 

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I blinked and then pinched myself for good measures before once again directing my gaze to the sheet that I, and the majority of the student body, was currently facing.

 

“Are you serious.” I asked the closest student nearby, gawking at the paper currently hung in the announcement board.

 

I sighed, irritated. Glaring daggers at the flyer once more I growled. “Romeo and Juliet?! Out of every play out there in this goddamned planet it had to be this one?! Out of every play Shakespeare has ever written that we could have casted did it really have to be this one?”

 

“Now now Arthur.” the student, I had rather one sidedly been speaking to, chided. “Romeo and Juliet is a beautiful play...I’m so grateful for the opportunity to be apart of this soon to be wondrous performance.” He gushed, excitedly.

 

I chuckled and turned to look at him to give him an unamused look. I took in his bright blond hair, blue eyes, and immediately felt the small interest I held for him deflate.

 

_‘This guy is probably a seriously intense Romantic.”_

 

I ignored this thought and instead just turned to face him once more.

 

Raising an eyebrow at him I scoffed. “You’re kidding right? You do realize Romeo and Juliet is probably as low as this school will ever get.”

 

The taller male furrowed his eyebrows. “I do hope you are joking. Romeo and Juliet is such a beautiful tale of a young couple with such a noticeably strong and passionate love for each other.” He swooned.

 

I stared at the other male before bursting out laughing. “You’re kidding right.” I chuckled. “I think that was probably one of the most stupidest comments someone I've ever heard someone mention or say.”

Mr. Romantic  flushed bright a bright crimson red. “I’ll have you know you stupid pessimist that everyone in this school is probably thinking along the same lines as me right now.” He snapped. “We should be honored for this opportunity the School Board has given us.”

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “You do realize these two “passionate” lovers end up dea-.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” A nearby voice suddenly shouted, interrupting me. “Out of all the fucking plays we could have done did it really have to be this shitty ass play!?”

 

I sent the taller male a smug smirk and stood on my tiptoes, trying to find the person responsible for said comment. I looked around for a bit more and spotted a brunnette with the reddest face I had ever seen in my life.

 

_Aah, so it was him.’_ I thought amusingly. Just as I had opened my mouth to comment something back I was suddenly interrupted once more.

 

“Don’t be such a pansy Lovino.” Someone commented. “Romeo and Juliet is such a beautiful tragic play.” They said insistently.

 

“You must be joking right.” Someone else snapped.

 

_‘Aaah Roderich.’_ I mused smirking to myself. _‘He has such a temper for a so called aristocrat_

 

“Why the fuck would he be joking Roderich.” The guys companion- Gilbert I assumed- snapped back at him.

 

“Because Romeo and Juliet is as fucking sad as it gets.” Another student added nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah man what the fuck where are all of you getting words such as beautiful and tragic to describe this shallow piece of trash.” Someone else stated pushing the student who had made the previous comment.

 

“Also don’t snap at Roderich for speaking up for what most of the student body is thinking right now, Gilbert.” He added glaring balefully.

 

“Excuse me.” Another student, with long dark brown hair interrupted.

 

_‘Aaah Yao.’_ I chuckle. _‘ This will be interesting.’_

 

“Since when are you in charge of deciding what everyone else thinks about this decision and play.” He drawled. “I think we should give it a chance...Romeo and Juliet was a very successful story after all.” He added mirthfully.

 

_‘Uhm what the fuck.’_

 

“Told you.” Mr. Romantic suddenly whispered behind me.

 

I turned around and glared back. “Yao is all about money and what the best way to earn it is.” I hissed. “He wouldn’t care if the play had scene where he was forced to crossdress or something of the like as long as it made good money.”

 

He stared at me unconvinced. I growled and turned back around in annoyance.

 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about Yao.” A smooth voice responded swiftly. “ As far as I’m aware Shakespeare also wrote other successful plays such as Hamlet or A Midsummer Night’s Dream. I believe the budget would gain at least, if not more, the amount of money Romeo and Juliet will gain.”

 

“Don’t tell me you're on their side Francois.” Gilbert snapped angrily.

 

“Indeed I am...I don’t see the point in reacting such a meaningless play.” He stated dismissively.

 

“I can’t believe you Francois.” Mr Romantic suddenly snapped.

 

_‘I can’t believe these people really stand and defend the fact that Romeo and Juliet isn’t anything less than a shallow story about youth and infatuation.’_

 

Francois suddenly turned to our direction and I quickly ducked out of the way. “Don’t tell me you’re on their side Alfred.” He said offhandedly. “I thought you’d have more common sense.”

 

Mr. Romantic- or Alfred- glared. “Romeo and Juliet is a classic.” He snapped. “We should feel honored at we get to perform what is probably Shakespeare's greatest and most famous play.”

 

I gaped at him. _‘Is he stupid or is he stupid.’_ I thought irritatingly.

 

And with that statement the whole hallway broke into chaos. Arguments left and right started along with shoves and slaps. People who had been friends for years suddenly turned on each other and stalked off without a word. Friends who had sworn to be together until the end suddenly wanted nothing more to do with each other. People who I’d normally see happily interact together now spoke hateful words about each other. I myself included, lost many friends that day.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆

_‘It’s been a week since then.’_ I thought, sighing. _‘And things are just as bad as last week.’_ I walked towards my classroom and opened the door.

 

Unsurprised at the shouting the so called _‘dignified’_ students were currently doing I walked towards my desk and sat down, placing my backpack on the floor as well.

 

“Hey Arthur.” Gilbert greeted me cheerfully. “Would you be interested in joining the ever popular and righteous-”

 

“No.” I stated unsurprised. “I have no interested in joining all of you pathetic Romantics and your struggles in fighting a losing battle.”

 

Gilbert’s smile fell. _‘Tch...no surprise there.’_ And he sent a sneer my way. “Listen here Arthur….I can’t believe someone as intelligent and well versed as you can’t see the beauty of this play.”

 

I rolled my eyes. _‘Is he being serious right now.’_ I took a deep breath and exhaled.

 

“I’m more surprised at your ability to ignore reality.” I drawled back. “Please kindly get out of my face and leave me in peace.” I added. “Although I see no reason in joining the fighting please know that I’m one-hundred percent behind the Realists.

 

Damien sneered. “What a disappointment Arthur.” He hissed walking past me.

 

I held back a flinch as he slammed the door and thought back on how this whole Romantics versus Realists situation began.

 

{Third Person P.O.V}

 

_“I can’t believe you’re really on their side Francois.” Shouted Yao, slamming his hands the his desk._

 

_Francois sighed and looked up from the book he was reading. “I don’t understand how you believe doing such a play as Romeo and Juliet is such a good idea Yao. I never pegged you as the type to be ruled by emotions.”_

 

_Yao blushed before glaring. “Emotions or not it doesn’t matter….this play is a classic that every other theatre arts school has done except us.”_

 

_Francois scowled and set his book down. “Just because someone else jumps of a cliff will you.” He snapped. “We are better than all of those other schools for a reason. We don’t do such classics such as Romeo and Juliet. We do plays that no other school is brave enough to do.”_

 

_Yao’s eyes narrowed. “You’re right, but this is different.” He stated simply._

 

_Francois’ everybrows rose at hearing said response. “And how pray tell me is it different. As you stated before, every school has done Romeo and Juliet. Why do we have to lower ourselves to such standards just to prove that we’re the best school there is. I believe that going ahead with this play will just lower our school’s morals.”_

 

_Yao glared and slammed his hands down once more. “I’m not giving up on this play.” He snapped, before getting up and walking towards his own desk._

 

_Francois sighed and stood up. “Very well Yao.” He decided. “I suggest we call every member of the student council and hold a vote, to decide on whether we go ahead with this play or launch a complaint and petition against it.”_

 

_Yao studied him. “I agree. He finally stated, nodding, “That is the best course of action we can take.”_

 

_Francois nodded and headed towards the announcement speaker. “All of the student council members need to head towards the student council meeting room immediately.” He reported._

 

_“I repeat all of the student council members please report to the student council meeting room.”_

 

_They both sat in silence until finally someone arrived at the door. Francis stood up and smiled. “Hello Arthur.” He greeted._

 

_Arthur simply nodded and headed towards his usual seat. “Is this about the current Romeo and Juliet debate?” He asked._

 

_Both Francois and Yao turned to look at him and chuckled. “”As usual you’re spot on Damien.” George mused._

 

_“Indeed.” Agreed Francois._

 

_“Where are you currently standing Arthur.” He asked curiously._

 

_Arthur sighed. “Let’s not get into this until the rest of the members arrive.” He stated simply._

 

_The other two males nodded._

 

_After a couple of minutes the rest of the members were sat on their usual seats and meeting was finally able to start._

 

_“Good Afternoon everyone.” Greeted Francois, standing up. “I’m pretty sure that all of you can guess the reason as to why you were all called here for.”_

 

_Everyone currently sitting at the table nodded._

 

_Yao nodded back and also stood up. “As current student council Vice President and President both of us have decided that the best course of action we can take for the school would be for us to vote so we can finally decide on whether or not we will launch a petition and complaint to stop this play or an acceptance email to proceed.”_

 

_Roderich- the student council historian- stood up. “I for one am firmly against this play taking place.” He said. “I believe that this play simply encourages teenagers into disobeying their parents all for the sake of an infatuation that they claim to be love.” He sighed._

 

_Francois nodded in acceptance. “Is that your final vote?” He asked._

 

_“Yes, it is president.” Roderich nodded back, before sitting back down._

 

_The person sitting next to Roderich- Antonio- stood up. “I as student council treasurer believe that we should proceed with this play.” He said plainly._

 

_Francois sighed. “Reason?”  He questioned._

 

_“I believe that because this play is so well known more people will come to see it. If we can put on a fantastic performance no doubt more people are going to want for their children, who are interested in theatre, to attend this school.” Antonio ended, sitting back down._

 

_The person on the other side of Roderich- Arthur- stood up. “I believe that going forth and performing this play is a stupid idea.” He bluntly stated._

 

_“I don't understand how anyone can find anything romantic on a play where a thirteen year old girl kills herself for a guy that she claimed to love.”_

 

_Yao sighed.”All of you are such pessimists….Is that your final decision?”_

 

_Arthur silently nodded and sat back down._

 

_The person sitting next to him- Oliver stood up, “I don’t think any of you truly understand how beautiful and awe inspiring the love that both Romeo and Juliet held for each other was. I fully support the play and I will do anything I can to help it go forth.”_

 

_The following person- Lovino simply stated, “Romeo and Juliet is a sappy fucked up play about a thirteen year old girl killing herself because of a teenage romance.I don’t know about you bastards but I wouldn’t support something like that.”_

 

_And lastly, Gilbert, who was resting his head on the table drawled out lazily. “I stand with Toni.”_

 

_Francois sighed. “As I’m sure all of you are aware I stand firmly against it while the Vice President- Yao is intent on supporting it. Because of these votes we are tied four on four.”_

 

_Roderich stood up once more. “Then how about we form sides.” He bluntly said._

 

_“We each do our best to gather members and the team with the most students at their side by the end of the semester will win the decision as to whether or not go forth on this plan.”_

 

_Francis and George both nodded._

 

_“I think that’s the best we can do in this current situation.” Francois said reluctantly._

 

_Arthur sighed and stood up.”I also believe there is, unfortunately, no other option. As it is I stand firmly by what the President decides to do and as to which side he takes” He stated firmly, walking towards Francis besides Lovino, who had also stood up._

 

_Antonio and Gilbert also stood up. “I believe I have made my side quiet obvious by my earlier statements.” Antonio said as both he and Gilbert walked to stand next to Yao._

 

_Oliver stood up and walked next to Yao. “I believe I made my side quiet obvious as well.” He said._

 

_Yao nodded. ”Us three firmly believe on performing this play.”_

 

_Francois smirked. “While us three firmly believe that this play isn’t worth taking nor performing.”_

 

_Yao smirked back. “May the best team win.”_

 

_Francois simply nodded and walked towards the door. “Let’s go Arthur, Roderich, Lovino.....we can go ahead and use the other meeting room to discuss our future plans.” he muttered, exiting the meeting room._

 

_Arthur, Lovino, and Roderich glanced at each other and nodded in agreement, exiting the room as well._

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing one of my other stories this story just came to mind so I couldn't help writing and posting this lol.
> 
> I decided to post it just to see how it fares. I'm willing to continue this so please comment on whether it's good enough to continue or not. :)


End file.
